The day I died
by NativeMoon95
Summary: There was never a Liz Parker. After Edward and the Cullen's leave Isabella and her father go home to New Mexico for new change. To get back to their roots and family, but on September 23rd Isabella dies and falls for a king. What is in store when you want to choose your own destiny only it to be thrown back in your face that you can't and everything happens for a reason.
1. Prologue

Prologue

After Edward left I didn't cry, it didn't affect me at all. I had a good time with him, but I didn't love him. It was like I was waiting for something, but I didn't know what. Now were moving, my father and I, to New Mexico to have more time with my uncle Jim Valenti and his son Kyle.

I packed my last boxed when the floor boards creaked. Getting down on one knee I tried to lift them. Slowly and after I broke up a nail or two, the boards came up, there in a bag were all the pictures and items Edward and the Cullens gave me.

I smiled. He still cared. I slid the package into my backpack, so I could go through them later.

"Bells hurry up it's time to go! "

"Coming! " I quickly lifted the last box after strapping my back pack on and started for the door when I turned around to get one last look at my room. I may hate the rain and cold, but I'm going to miss the memories here.

I walked out the door and proceeded down the stairs and out to Charlie's new non-cop car. Well it really wasn't his, it was mine. The boys down at La 'Push helped me rebuild the engine, but well get him a truck once we get to Roswell. Roswell is where I was born and was raised until I was in the 5th grade, then my mom died and Charlie and I moved to forks.

The jeep was a 1984 CJ-7. I loved it, certainly not girly, but works in all types of weather! I put the box in the back seat and set my bag on top well Charlie started the jeep.


	2. Ch1 -September 23, Journal Entry 1

I'm Isabella Swan and five days ago I died. After that things got- really wired.

I was working at the CrashDown with Maria like normal. My father bought the place after we first moved here. Today was Saturday and we were busy, but not over whelming. I took the couple at the middle table in the room their order of one Sigourney Weaver and one Will Smith.

The man with the brownish vest was playing with something when I asked, "Can I get you guys anything else? "The lady shook her head, so I went on about a martian shake or blood of alien smoothie.

They looked at each other when the man spoke up. "No were good. Thanks. "

I smiled knowing they were here for the whole alien thing. "Are you guys here for the crash festival? "

"Yeah, can't wait! " The woman replied with a huge smile as the man also nodded and agreed. The woman went serious and asked if my family was from Roswell. I was chuckling inside and also got a serious look on my face.

"My father and I just moved back six months ago, but my family has been here for four generations. "

"Really? Does anyone else in your family have any stories about the, uh UFO crash? "

I smiled and pulled out the fake picture from my pocket. "Well I think it would be okay to show you guys this. " I handed them the photo and watched their eyes pop. Maria came around behind them smirking well going to fill someone's coffee cup.

Two men were arguing at a booth when she asked them if they wanted a refill. The younger man told her no and to get out of here.

I turned back to the couple in front of me. "My grandmother took this right before the government cleared it up. "

"Does anyone know about this photograph? " The woman asked.

"Well I know about it and now you know about it. " I came back while blinking.

"Oh-"Well she said this, I'm guessing her boyfriend said wow.

"'ll be right back. Don't show that to anyone! "I told them as serious as I could.

I walked away with Maria back to the counter.

"You are so bad girl! " I was giggling. "Oh and Max Evans is staring at you again. " I stopped in my tracks, but quickly picked up my pace again.

"No way. " I didn't believe her. I looked at his booth to see him looking at Michael. "Maria that is, so in your imagination. "

I turned back towards Maria and pointed to my face. "Max Evans? This no uh ah! "Maria came up to me and put both her hands on my cheeks. " And with those cheek facials-"

"No Maria-"I laughed it off. "And I mean even if it were I'm going out with Adam. "

Maria was rolling her eyes well getting another cup of coffee together. "He's stable and loyal and he appreciates me. "

Maria grabbed the cups of coffee and put them on a tray. "Sounds like your describing a poodle. "

I signed as Maria walked off to take coffee to someone when the argument from earlier escalated into a physical fight. The younger man threw glass at the elder gentleman. Maria screamed at me while all I could do was look shocked. The older man pulled out a gun on the younger man.

All I could do was stand there watch as everyone else got down on the ground. Then all I heard was a loud bang and shouting. I could feel some sort of liquid on my stomach when I realized that I was bleeding.

I started to see blackness when I saw Max. He was so blurry. I felt someone tear my shirt open and suddenly felt colder than I already felt.

I could hear the woman from before say oh my god and Max telling me that it was going to be okay. He kept calling my name, but all I wanted to do was go into the darkness. His skin against mine was like a million little bolts of electricity shooting through my body.

"Liz, you have to look at me! " He repeated this until I opened my eyes. I had them barely open when he laid his hand on my stomach. Next thing I knew it was like I was seeing flashes. I could feel what he was feeling. I could see myself in the dress my mother made me when I first started school. I knew what he was thinking of me that day. I saw myself and Maria giggling and laughing together waiting outside for the teacher to say it was time to go into class.

Then all of a sudden I could breathe. I took a large gasp as I saw a younger Max looking at a younger me. When Max lifted his hand the flashes stopped and he got closer, close to my face. Inches away, as if to check for any more injuries.

"You're alright now. You're alright. "I slowly began to lift myself off the floor when Max looked around, threw his keys to Michael and then smashed a bottle of ketchup before spilling the rest on to my uniform and stomach. " You broke the bottle and just fell, spilt ketchup on yourself. Please don't say anything, please! "He begged before he zoomed off. I lifted myself off the ground well pulling my uniform over my bra to cover myself up as I watched the man who just saved my life run out the door.


	3. Ch2 – s, Hot sauce & silver handprints

**Chapter two – Questions, Hot sauce and silver handprints**

Maria came over to me asking if I was okay, but all I could was watch the door Max ran out through. He looked back before opening the door and jumping in to a jeep that looked exactly like mine. I stood there and watched him and Michael drive away.

Before I knew it Charlie rushed in asking if I was okay. " Izzie! Omgoodd! "

"No, dad look at this it's just ketchup. I'm fine, I'm really okay! "I smiled well holding up my towel of red goo as he kneeled in front of me asking if I was sure.

"Yeah I'm okay. "

Maria was giving her statement to an officer as I waited for the paramedics to finish their examination. "The guy with the gun was buff like a beeves. And then the other one was like a beefy but head. "She began to pull out her stress oil to calm her down, when the officer replied back with that he needed a better description than that assuming that they weren't actually cartoons.

Maria asked him to excuses her as my Uncle Jim walked in. She began to sniff the sipper oil as he looked at her. " Sipper's oil, reduces stress. " He walked passed her and asked if I was okay.

"A yeah I guess, just a little shaken up. " She knew he could tell that she was lying, but he didn't get a chance to ask her any more questions as deputy Own Blackwood came up to him saying that they have a couple of witnesses, a pair of outsiders. No injuries it seems, other than the girl that fell.

"Just seems like an argument that got out of hand. " He told Uncle Jim. He looked at the outsiders who opened the door to the back. "Hey I told you two to stay out of there!" Blackwood looked at Valenti and told him, "Couple of tourist in town, here for the crash. "

The man from before began to talk to the sheriff. "Hi a Sheriff, I'm sorry, but I um uh I really need to talk to you. I think something uh really happened here. "He pointed back towards his girlfriend as he said this.

"What do you think happened? " Valenti asked.

"The gunman was standing right over there, "pointing towards were the fight took place, "Right and the shot was fired into this direction. " He and his girlfriend displayed what they saw. "Now Jen and I have searched this entire place up and down and I mean a, where's the bullet. " He finished with entwining his fingers.

Valenti looked towards Blackwood to which he just simply said that they haven't found the bullet yet either. That's when the man went up to the both of them and showed them the picture Liz gave to them earlier in the day before she died.

He looked at Valenti serious while holding up the photograph. "Now sheriff before it happened, the girl gave me this." Both Blackwood and Valenti looked at the photo as I tried to distract myself with something else as Valenti turned towards my father and me.

He simply smiled while grabbing my dad's attention by softy saying his name. "Charlie? "

Charlie looked up as Valenti handed him the photo which only made him smile. Then he called me. "Izzie! "

"Yeah?"

"I told you about showing the alien photo's to the tourists. " Well Charlie was saying this Valenti went over to Max's booth and picked up one of the hot sauce bottles. This was when Jen thought it would be a good idea to mention Max and Michael.

"There were two kids sitting over here when it happened, two boys about her age. Then one of them went-"I thought that was enough and cut her off.

"You know that's right, but I didn't recognize them! " I was caught lying be Jen's boyfriend when he came over and told Valenti that it looked like I did in fact know them.

After everything and more questions I found my coat and walked home. I didn't give myself time to process until I made it to my room. Leaning against my bedroom door I inhaled a large breathe before I exhaled and hauled myself towards the mirror.

Inspecting out my uniform I realized that it all really happened. I died today and Max somehow healed my gunshot wound, because right there in the fabric even with red goo you could see the two holes were the bullet went through. I slid my finger through the hole just encase I was seeing things, but nope it was there.

I looked over to my backpack and knew I had to get rid of the evidence. I took of my jacket off and stripped out of my uniform and stuffed it into my backpack. I began to walk to the bathroom when something caught my eye. There on my stomach was a silver handprint.


	4. Ch3-Aliens, DNA & Secrets

The next day I wanted answers. I knew Max wasn't a vampire, but what was he? In biology the teacher was going on about taking samples of DNA when Max walked in chewing on a pencil. He was late. When he realized what we were doing his eyes flashed over to mine quickly before taking the pencil out of his mouth and standing.

"Mr. Evans? " The teacher asked

"Could I get a bathroom pass? "

"High maintenance today aren't we? " The teacher implied. I did nothing, but sit and watch them and him leave.

"It's very easy to look on the outside and say what defaunates humans from other species, but what about what's on the inside? Everyone look at the human cells and describe everything you see on your lab sheets. "As she was saying this I took a swab of my DNA and looked at the normal white and pink blood cells. That's when the idea came to me.

I grabbed the pencil that Max was chewing on and swabbed his DNA onto the slide so I could take a look at it through the microscope. His DNA was not normal. Max's cells were green. When the bell rang I tried to catch up with Max .

" Max! , Max!" I finally caught up with and told him that I needed to talk to him. I grabbed his hand and sped walked with him to the band room where I found Kyle banging on the drums.

"Kyle? " He looked at me.

" Hey."

" Hey . "

"Hey Max!"

"So, did you get my message? " He called this morning asking if I was alright.

"Oh um yeah, I was just a little-"

"Shaken up? Yeah my dad told me about the gun going off. Are you okay? "

He looked at Max before looking back at me. "Yeah um it was just loud and um it was over. "

Kyle pointed towards Max. "So you guys are? "

"Oh um were looking for a place to study, for our bio mid-term. "

"Oh right. Right, okay biology. "

"Yeah. " I whispered.

"Alright, well I was leaving any way. "

"Great Kyle, um that's good."

"Oh I got my costume for the crash this Friday-"

"Kyle we've got to study. "

"Right. See you Max. "I would make it up to him later. He was my cousin after all and one of my closet friends.

I looked down as I tried to gather my thoughts when Max spoke up. "So you're going out with the sheriff's son? "

"Um no! He's my cousin. I'm going out with Adam, but it's like this, this casual- okay. " I turned around to look at him. " Max can we just focus on one thing for a minute here please. "

As Max set his books down as I lifted the bottom half of my shirt to reveal the silver hand print.

"Wow. " I looked to him for answers.

"Um I scraped some cells from your pencil, wow this is really hard to say. " I dropped my bag on the teacher's desk as I continued. "I'm freaking out here. The cells weren't normal! So, Max what I'm going to suggest to you is that we just go back in the bio lab now, So, I can take another sample so I know what I'm thinking is wrong, that I got the wrong cells. "I took a deep breath as I watched his face. We both now knew that he wasn't human.

He confirmed this by saying. "You didn't. " I looked at him and then a chair in the drum area and back to him trying to for what seemed like the thousandth time today to gather my thoughts. "Okay, um, so help me out here Max. I mean what are you? "

He looked away from me when he replied with, "Well I'm not from around here. "

"Were you from? " I was surprised I wasn't freaking out, but then again I didn't freak out when I learned that Edward and his family were vampires or that Jacob and the pack were shape-shifters. Max didn't answer me right away; all he did was point up and look me straight in the eye. He has gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Up north? " You could see humor on his face as he lifted his finger higher. I looked up and then back down again only to realize what he was trying to tell me. "You're not an a, ali-" I cut myself off thinking I was stupid for even thinking such a thought, but then started back up again thinking what if. " an alien, I mean, are you? "

"Well I perfure the term not of this earth. " He smiled, but realized I was shocked and then quickly came back with, "Sorry, it's not a good time to joke. " I watched him slowly look up and tell me, "Yeah I am. "

I snapped my head to the side, well Max continued with, "Wow it's wired to actually say it. "

I tried to process everything only I reached the conclusion that I couldn't, not with him in front of me. I was drawn to him and I needed to know if I okay with this before I even let myself open up to this world again, the supernatural world. I picked up my bag sliding my strap over my shoulder while grabbing my book and tried to rush out of the room.

" Is. "

"Um Max, you know I'm gunna be late for my U.S. Government class. So I'm just gunna –"

" Is!, Is! " I stopped what I was saying once I reached the door and he grabbed the handle while I tried to open it to get out. He was super close. I could feel his hot breathe against my face.

" Is, listen to me. You can't talk to anyone about this!" His voice was deep and urgent. "Not your parents, not Maria, no one! " All I did was look at his chest while his eyes were locked on to mine. "You don't understand what will happen if you do! "

The way he said the next two words made me dare to lift my eyes and lock them with his beautiful hazel ones. "Iz, please. " He begged. His voice was like honey. Every part of him was amazing. Max Evans was more beautiful than vampire. "Now my life is in your hands. " I looked down and looked back at him before opening the door and heading to my next class.

After U.S. Government I had homeroom, which Maria was in and I didn't think I could keep something like this from her so I sat behind Pam who reminded me of Jessica and Lauren back in forks. I avoided Maria and Alex as best I could today, but I still had my shift at work.

I walked into the bathroom to try and refresh when Maria came out of the bathroom stall. "So I called like 37 times. " I looked at her through the mirror as I washed my hands. "I know, I'm sorry. "

" Is, what happened yesterday? " I rolled my eyes and signed. "What do you mean Maria? You were there, you saw everything! "

She pulled something out of her bag and said, "Did I, because this isn't ketchup. "It was the tab I used to take orders. " This looks a lot like blood to me. "I walked over to her only to pass by and try to make my way through without saying anything about Max being an alien. "What did Max do to you? "

Later that night Kyle and I went bowling like we planned a couple nights ago. It was fun, because he didn't bring up Max or what happened at the Crash Down. He walked me home and that's when I slipped up.

"Well goodnight. "

"Listen Is, you've been somewhere else the whole night. "

"I know. I'm sorry. "He nodded as he looked up through his lashes.

"Kyle, do you ever wonder if-"

"Do I ever wonder what? "

"Forget it I don't know what I was talking about. I'm just going to go get some sleep. "

"Okay. " He hummed as I reached to get the spare key above the small patio. That's when he saw part of the silver hand on my stomach.

"Is?"

"Oh!" I quickly covered up the mark. "Goodnight Kyle. "

He gave me a wired look as he walked away. "Goodnight Is. "I unlocked the door and climbed up the stairs to reach my room and slide on out to my balcony/patio. This was my hiding area. I loved it up here. I had lights going all the way around the cement walls and chairs and couches along with coffee tables and blankets set up and candles.

I was sitting on one of the long patio chairs wrapped in a blanket thinking about everything that I've learned when I heard Max call my name in a whisper. "Is!" I walked to the fire stairwell and looked over the cement wall.

There on the ground was Max. "I have to talk to you. " I went down stairs and opened the diner for us to talk. He walked in behind me and began as soon as I turned around.

"I can't imagine how you must feel right now. " God his voice gave me Goosebumps everywhere, but not the bad kind. I slowly found myself wanting to hear his voice all the time. "I mean I've thought about telling you a thousand times. "

I smiled a little. "You have? Me? "He smirked with silent laugh. " What? " Why was he laughing?

"Sorry. " He smirked again. "I just keep a picturing you in that a dress with the a cupcakes on it. "

He smirked like it was an inside joke.

"What? " He smiled again, this time it reaching his eyes.

"Forget it, it was a long time ago. "

"Oh my god, that's right I can't believe I even actually wore that thing. " All Max could do was smile and laugh. Then I realized I wore that dress in kindergarten.

"I wore that dress in kindergarten, I didn't know you until the third grade. " How did he know that? "Max lost his smile and started to walk closer. " Did you like read my mind or something?" Edward couldn't read my mind. How can he?

"I don't read minds! " He took a breath when I looked back at him. "When I healed you, I made this, I don't know, this connection. I got this rush of images. The image of you and that dress flashed into my mind and I just knew how you felt about it. "

"How did I feel about it? "

"It was the single most supreme embossing moment of your life. You're um mom made it for you. She was so proud of it. She never made a dress before. So you wore it. "He said all this well smiling. " For her sake. "

I kinda just very slowly nodded my head while I remember that day. "I've never tried this before, but maybe I can make the connection go the other way. " As he was saying this he became extremely closer. Even with both shirts on you could see his abs underneath his clothes. God what has he done to me?

"So you can see, you know that I'm still me. " I just looked at him trying to figure out why Max Evans saved me yesterday, why he shared his secret with me and why did I feel the way I feel about him. "I have to touch you. " I nodded my head unable to speak. He gently placed both his hands on my cheeks and slide my bangs out of the way. "Now just take deep breaths and try and let your mind let go. " I saw images of him and a little girl, him seeing me in the dress, us at high school. I could feel everything he was feeling. I could feel his loneliness, for the first time I was really seeing Max Evans.

I saw me as he saw me and the amazing thing was, in his eyes I was beautiful!

"Did it work? " I nodded again.

The next morning I couldn't help, but feel even more drawn to him than normal. Max Evans has put a force on me, it's like my whole life changed in an instance. It's just so ironic that when something like this finally happen to me it was with an alien. I never felt the things I feel with Max, with Edward.

I missed the Cullens all the time and sometimes I wished Alice was here to help or maybe even Emmett or Jasper, but I knew that would never happen. Max and I started to get close, but he still kept himself isolated.


End file.
